


Story Of Life

by Mad_Pixie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mixed Media, Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Pixie/pseuds/Mad_Pixie
Summary: What made Kageyama think this would be any different? Was it the other's smile, the complete innocence. The redhead with no ill intentions, no manipulative motive whatsoever. He just wanted to be with Kageyama, and Kageyama fell for that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Story Of Life

Happy endings only exist in books.

For life, there is only one end, death. Kageyama knows this, knew it the day his mother wrote her final chapter, and left Kageyama to write his alone. So why did he even try, when he knew there was the only way to end this story. Even Jesus, a man perfect in every way, the son of God, ended his story with the same fate. If there is no mercy for the son of God, then is there mercy for anyone?

When you associate art with death, there is no joy. Most artworks, if not all, will only show sadness. There is no celebration of a lost life unless it comes from the dancing reaper that awaits to have you in his grasp. The art shows disheveled bodies limp in the grasp of a reaper or mourning loved one. Sometimes there will be a skull littered with flowers as if that's supposed to make the pain seem more beautiful. The only beauty of death is the irreversible, unavoidable, tragedy it is. Everyone's book ends with way, so why does it still hurt so much?

What made Kageyama think this would be any different? Was it the other's smile, the complete innocence. The redhead with no ill intentions, no manipulative motive whatsoever. He just wanted to be with Kageyama, and Kageyama fell for that.

Kageyama fell for Hinata Shoyo. 

Oh, and the story was so perfect. Every moment with Hinata felt like the first day of spring after nothing but cold winter. It felt like breathing when after holding you breathe for so long. It was the sun coming up after wandering in the dark. Being with Hinata caused Kageyama to become genuine. Kageyama learned to cry with no shame, he learned to speak with no fear. Kageyama learned how to put the world aside for one person. That moment, Hinata became Kageyama's book. There was not a chapter or page without the male in it. Hinata was Kageyama's main character, the protagonist and plot. In the blink of an eye, one boy changed the whole book.

What a plot twist Hinata was. The boring story of Kageyama Tobio became an adventure better than any fantasy ever written. No dragon or beautiful princess would bring light the same way Hinata did. The end was no longer a worry. Kageyama woke up every day excited to write his chapter - and he didn't do it alone. Hinata woke up every day and made Kageyama's book better than it was the day before. Kageyama lived only one chapter at a time, there was no point in rushing anymore. His book was fun and beautiful.

To this day, Kageyama doesn't know if Hinata joined his book, or if he was blessed to be in his. Maybe both, two books from different perspectives. At the time, it really didn't matter, Kageyama was happy either way.

Not every chapter was fun, like most books, there were conflicts and fights. There were chapters where Hinata would storm out and Kageyama was afraid his book would lose meaning. But, the conflict was always resolved, and the book continued to be perfect. 

Kageyama's favorite chapter was their wedding. The man would have been perfectly fine ending the story that very day- to see Hinata in white and say _I do_ was more than enough. The beautiful summer afternoon under doves and cherry blossoms. It was the perfect day - the end of a great romance. At the same time, Kageyama wanted one more chapter with Hinata. One more chapter waking up with his arms wrapped around Hinata's torso. When Kageyama woke up the next morning - Hinata in his arms and ring on his finger - he couldn't wait for this chapter.

Kageyama also realized this book wasn't just his anymore, it was _theirs._

Later Hinata began talking of wanting another important character in their book. He didn't say what gender or what age, he really just wanted another character. Kageyama wasn't sure at first, they were still pretty young (only 25 years old). But, Hinata seemed to grow more and more urgent every day. Kageyama suggested being foster parents to abandoned kids, and that's exactly what they did.

This new character was a boy around 16. Troubled in every way with a book not even his parents wanted apart of. It was very hard at first, Tobio couldn't seem to reach the boy's heart, but Hinata could. Just like Hinata does with everyone, he brought a light to the boy that he had never seen. In no time, the boy was asking to be an official part of the family through adoption. Though they only had the boy for two years, he was their son.

Everything was going so blissfully that Kageyama forgot about the side characters in their story. The reckless and evil characters that cared for no one else's safety but their own.

On a Saturday evening, Kageyama gets a call at work. The love of his life's book has been cut short by a character Kageyama didn't even know existed.

His book has been altered in such a way Kageyama can barely function. The spring mornings turn into winter once again, every chapter is written robotically, Kageyama's normal turns into foreign territory, and he has to write it alone. The book is his again, his alone.

Most days chapters are manageable, boring, but manageable. Some days Kageyama can't help but let his tears write heartbreaking words and illustrations. There really is no mercy. 

He can't decide whether it's getting better of it he's just mastered ignoring the pain. His son still comes around, but society has forced the boy in situations where he can't always pick up the torn pages of his father's piece. No amount of blankets or high-quality jackets can stop the winter cold forever. Like water picks its way at the weak spot of a wooden house, the cold finds it's way into Kageyama's body and makes the body it's own. 

The cold makes Kageyama numb and sick. He doesn't fight it, there really isn't a point. Fighting it takes energy that the weak male can't seem to find within himself. The adventure is gone - still, no dragon or princess can replace the longing feeling that settles at the bottom of his stomach.

Kageyama's book is now a series of repetitive actions waiting for the end. Kageyama is once again reminded, happy endings don't exist.

Oh, life.

What a terrible book to write.


End file.
